Judgment
by Airy Snowbell
Summary: Pernyataan yang dilontarkan Ryuk membuat Light harus mengambil keputusan. Keputusan yang membuat kedua pihak, baik Light maupun Misa 'terluka'.


**JUDGMENT**

Disclaimer: Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Summary: Pernyataan yang dilontarkan Ryuk membuat Light harus mengambil keputusan. Keputusan yang membuat kedua pihak, baik Light maupun Misa 'terluka'.

~Happy Reading~

®Kanto, Jepang®

Di sebuah taman kota...

Cuaca yang cerah, tampak beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan berlalu-lalang menikmati suasana taman yang indah. Dua orang dari mereka sedang berdiri saling berhadapan di sebuah jembatan kecil. Seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis. Mereka terlihat seperti memiliki hubungan yang tidak biasa. Seperti... sepasang kekasih. Ada dua orang shinigami yang menemani mereka. Masing-masing berdiri di belakang pemuda dan gadis itu.

Pemuda itu memiliki wajah yang tampan, berambut coklat. Dan gadis yang bersamanya sangat cantik dengan rambut dikuncir dua 'sedikit' di sisi kiri dan kanan.

"Raito-kun, kita sedang kencan kan?" Ucap gadis itu dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ya, tentu saja Misa." Jawab pemuda yang ternyata bernama Raito itu.

"Yay!" Seru Misa.

"..." Raito tersenyum.

"Misa ingin terus bersama Raito-kun. Saat Raito-kun telah berhasil membuat dunia baru tanpa kejahatan yang Raito-kun impikan. Bahkan setelahnya. Selamanya bersama Raito-kun. Kata Misa dengan penuh harapan.

"Mimpi itu aan menjadi kenyataan.. Sebentar lagi." Kata Raito.

"Pada saat itu tiba, aku akan menjadi dewa di dunia baru ini." Pikirnya.

"Dan Misa akan menjadi dewi yang mendampingi Raito-kun." Ucap Misa sambil tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja.. Kau akan mendapatkannya, Misa."

"Khu..khu..khu.." Shinigami yang bernama Ryuk hanya tertawa mendengar percakapan keduanya.

Sedangkan Rem, shinigami yang mendampingi Misa terlihat biasa saja. Raut wajahnya datar.

Kedua shinigami itu berwajah menyeramkan. Shinigami hitam yang bernama Ryuk berdiri di belakang Raito. Sedangkan shinigami putih yang bernama Rem berdiri di belakang Misa.

* * *

Raito membuka pintu. Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Ryuk.

"Aku pulang!" ucap Raito sambil tersenyum.

"Apa hari ini terjadi sesuatu?" tebak ibu Raito yang sedang duduk di sofa melihat ekspresi anaknya yang berbada hari ini.

"Tidak juga, Bu." Jawab Raito singkat.

Raito pun langsung menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang, Raito!" ucap Ryuk. Memperhatikan ekspresi Raito yang terus saja tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, Ryuk. Jangan menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu. Kau jelas tahu." Ucap Raito pada Ryuk, seraya merebahkan badannya di atas tempat tidur.

Raito menutup matanya sambil tersenyum. Ia tidak tertidur. Ia memikirkan Misa. Kencannya hari ini.. walaupun hanya sebentar, sudah cukup membuat Raito gembira.

"Khu,..khu..khu.." Ryuk tertawa melihat tingkah Raito.

Raito tiba-tiba bangun dari ranjangnya dan langsung menuju meja belajar dan duduk di kursi. Wajahnya berubah serius.

"Kupikir kau akan bersantai sebentar. Khu..khu..khu.." ujar Ryuk.

"Tidak ada waktu unutk itu. Aku tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu, saat polisi di seluruh dunia sibuk mencariku." Kata Raito.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. L sudah tahu adanya kontak antara KIRA dan KIRA kedua." Ucap Ryuk.

"Dan posisi Misa yang dicurigai sebagai KIRA kedua sudah semakin kuat." Lanjut Ryuk.

"..." Raito hanya diam menyimak perkataan Ryuk.

Raito memikirkan dengan serius apa yang dikatakan Ryuk. Jika L tahu hubungannya dengan Misa, itu akan menambah persentasi dirinya sebagai tersangka. Mereka telah dicurigai sebelumnya. Meskipun belum punya bukti, L tetap pada pendiriannya. L yakin bahwa dirinya dan Misa adalah KIRA.

Saat ini, Raito telah tergabung dalam Tin Investigasi yang membantu L menangkap KIRA. Kecurigaan L terhadap Raito sebagai KIRA sedikit berkurang. Tetapi seperti kata Ryuk, posisi Msa yang dicurigai sebagai KIRA kedua semakain kuat.

"Misa berada dalam bahaya." Batin Light.

* * *

~Universitas To-Oh~

Jam pelajaran telah dimulai. Guru sedang sibuk menjelaskan. Sedangkan Raito sedang duduk dengan tenang. Ia tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru, bahkan sampai kelas bubar. Ia larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Raito mengkhawatirkan Misa. Pergerakan Misa saat ini selalu diawasi oleh Tim Investigasi, terutama L.

Sepulang sekolah, Raito memutskan untuk pergi ke Markas Pusat Investigasi KIRA.

* * *

~Markas pusat investigasi Jepang~

"Raito-kun, selamat siang." Sapa L saat melihat Raito tiba kemudian menggigit coklat di tangannya.

"Bagaimana penyelidikanmu?" tanya Raito.

"Apa kau bertemu lagi dengan Misa amane?" L malah balik bertanya tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Raito.

Raito terkejut.

"A..Apa maksudu, Ryuzaki?" tanya Raito.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu." Ujar Ryuzaki sambil terus mengunyah coklatnya.

"Lagi?" batin Raito.

"Ternyata kau masih mencurigaiku sebagai KIRA yah!" ujar Raito.

"Intuisiku tidak pernah salah." Ucap Ryuzaki.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali bersembunyi." Ucap Ryuzaki.

"Aku merasa ada mata-mata yang sedang mengikutiku." Lanjut Ryuzaki, lalu pergi meninggalkan Markas Pusat Investigasi.

Raito termenung melihat sikap L.

"Raito, apa kau sudah makan siang?" kata salah seorang anggota kepolisian yang juga tergabung dalam Tim Investigasi, bernama Matsuda.

Raito berbalik ke arah Matsuda.

"Belum." Jawab Raito.

"Bagus, ayo makan siang bersamaku." Seru Matsuda dengan penuh semangat sambil menarik tangan Raito.

"Baiklah." Ucap Raito yang mau tidak mau harus mengikuti Matsuda yang menarik tangannya secara paksa.

* * *

Raito duduk termenung di dekat jendela sambil menatap bulan. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Misa.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Raito?" tanya Ryuk yang sedang duduk di ranjang Raito sambil memakan apel.

"Misa, aku merindukannya." Kata Raito tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada bulan yang sudah cukup lama dilihatnya. Mungkin bulan sudah bosan dilihat oleh Raito.

"Khu..kh..khu.. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menelponnya?" saran Ryuk.

"Benar juga, kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini!" kata Raito sembari mengambil ponsel di saku celananya.

Biasanya Misa selalu menghubungi Raito. Tapi hai ini tidak. Pada saat kencan pertama mereka di taman, Raito menyuruhnya untuk tidak menelpon selama seminggu ini dengan alasan 'sibuk'.

Raito menelpon Misa.

Tiiiit...

"Halo.. Raito-kun.. Raito-kun sekarang itdak sibuk yah!" seru Misa.

"Ya, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik, sangat baik. Misa merindukan Raito-kun. Kapan kita kencan lagi?" tanya Misa.

"Entahlan, aku belum memikirkan hal itu. Sebaiknya kita jangan bertemu dulu selama seminggu ini."

"Kenapa? Kenapa Misa tidak boleh bertemu Raito-kun?"

"Aku harus belajar dengan serius untuk menghadapi ujian agar prestasiku tidak menurun. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bertemu denganmu." Jelas Raito.

"Oh"

"Sudah dulu yah. Aku harus belajar. Selamat malam!" ucap Raito.

"Baiklah.. Selamat malam, Raito-kun." Seru Misa.

Tiiiiit...

Terputus...

Raito berbohong. Raito tidak ingin bertemu Misa selama seminggu ini bukan karenaia harus belajar untuk menghadapi ujian. Tetapi lebih kepada kekhawatiran Raito akan hubungannya dengan Misa yang akan berdampak buruk pada keduanya. Terlebih kepada Misa. Raito tidak ingin itu terjadi.

* * *

Sudah seminggu. Raito benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengan Misa. Sementara penyelidikan kasus perbunuhan berantai oleh KIRA masih terus berjalan. L tidak juga menurunkan persentasi kecurigaannya terhadap Misa sebagai KIRA kedua. Meskipun sudah seminggu L mengawasi Misa dan belum juga menemukan sesuatu yang mendukung pemikirannya.

"Lebih baik kau berpisah saja dengan Misa, Raito. Kau jelas tahu bahaya yang akan kalian peroleh jika terus berhubungan dengannya. Sebaiknya hentikan hubungan kalian secepatnya, sebelum L mengetahuinya." Saran Ryuk.

"Tapi..." ujar Raito.

"Aku mencintainya..." batin Raito.

Raito kini dilanda kebingungan. Jika ia terus berhubungan dengan misa, maka cepat atau lambat suatu saan nanti mungkin L akan mengetahuinya. Mereka akan berada dalam masalah besar. Jika ia harus berpisah dengan Misa, itu akan membuat L sulit menemukan bukti yang membantu penyelidikannya terhadap KIRA dan tentu saja kecurigaan L kepada mereka akan berkurang.

Raito berpikir keras. Samapai pada keputusan.. Ia harus melepaskan Misa.

Raito meraih ponsel yang diletakkan di meja belajarnya. Lalu menelpon Misa.

Terhubung...

"Halo.. Misa.. Bisa kita bertemu besok?" Kata Raito.

"Apa kita akan berkencan? Misa sangat merindukan Raito-kun. Sudah seminggu kita tidak bertemu. Raito-kun bahkan tidak pernah menelpon Misa." Ujar Misa.

"Tidak.. Bukan kencan.. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Ucap Raito.

"Ah... Baiklah."

"Besok sore di taman." Kata Raito.

"Okay, Misa akan datang." Seru Misa.

"Hn, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Raito-kun. Sampai bertemu besok." Ujar Misa.

Raito menutup telpon.

"Kau telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Khu..khu.." ucap Ryuk terlihat senang.

Raito tidak menghiraukan ucapan Ryuk. Yah, ia harus menyiapkan fisik dan mental untuk bertemu dengan Msa besok.

Raito menghampiri ranjangnya. Lalu tidur.

* * *

~Taman~

Raito sedang berjalan menuju taman, diikuti oleh Ryuk. Hening... ia hanya menunduk sepanjang perjalanan. Ryuk bingung melihat tingkah Raito. Ryuk tahu Raito sangat menyukai Misa. Tapi Ryuk tidak menyangka Raito akan sedepresi ini.

"Ayolah Raito. Jangan seperti ini. Kau telah mengambl keputusan. Dan itu benar. Kau hanya tinggal melaksanakannya. Kau harus mengatakannya dengan tegas." Ujar Ryuk memecah keheningan.

"Iya, aku tahu." Ucap Raito sambil meluruskan pandangannya.

Raito sudah tiba. Ia melihat Misa telah menunggunya di jembatan kecil. Ia menghampiri Misa. Misa tersenyum saat melihat Raito.

"Raito-kun, suda datang." Seru Misa dengan gembira.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu, ya!" ucap Raito, menebak.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Misa singkat.

"Raito-kun ingin mengatakan sesuatu kan?" lanjur Misa.

"I-Iya."

"Katakan saja, Misa akan mendengarkan Raito-kun"

Raito diam. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia merasa menanggu beban yang sangat berat. Ia sulit mengatakan hal itu. Mengatakan sebuah ata perpisahan pada Misa.

"Raito-kun" kata misa khawatir melihat Raito hanya berdiam diri.

"Hn?" Raito tersadar dari lamunan yang membuatnya seperti terjatuh ke dalam jurang tampa dasar. Ia harus mengatakannya. Ini demi kebaikan Misa dan juga dirinya. Raito mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

Setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberanian dan juga keyakinan, akhirya Raito siap mengatakannya.

"Misa.. Kita harus berpisah.. Aku tidak ingin melihatnu lagi. Aku ingi kau melupakanku. Hubungan kita cukup sampai disini." Kata Raito dengan tegas.

Meskipun hatinya sakit. Meskipun dirinya menolak. Meskipun bibirnya sebenarnya tidak ingin melontarkan kalimat-kalimat itu... tapi ia tetap harus melakukannya.

Misa terkejut mendengat kata-kata menyaitkan yang baru saja dikatakan Raito, orang yang sangat dicintainya. Tangannya memegang dadanya. Hatinya sakit.. sangat sakit. Air matanya terjatuh. Misa menatap Raito. Tatapannya kabur karena ai matanya. Ia bahkan tak mampu berkata-kata. Ini terlalu mengejutkan baginya.

Raito yang melihat keadaan Misa saat ini juga ikut sakit. Raito ingi sekal menghapus air mata Misa. Tapi ia tidak cukup memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Hatinya sangat hancur saat melihat air mata Misa mengalir sangat deras. Air mata yang ditunjukkan Misa, untuk pertama kalinya ketika ia melukai hatinya.

Misa terus saja memandang Raito dengan mata sedihnya, tnpa mengatakan apapun. Itu membuat Raito semakin merasakan sakit dan sesak di dadanya.

"Raito-kun, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Misa dengan suara bergetar. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya keluar.

Raito terdiam. Meskipun ia sangat mencintai Misa, ia tak bisa mengatakan itu. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Misa. Ia lebih mementingkan keselamatan Misa dengan mengambil jalan ini. Meski harus mengorbankan perasaannya dan juga harus melukai orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Misa yang sudah menunggu cukup lama tidak juga mendapat jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Raito. Dengan sikap Raito yang seperti ini, Misa menganggap Raito benar-benar sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Atau bahkan tidak pernah mencintainya. Misa menangis tersedu-sedu. Air matanya engalir semakin deras. Misa berpikir Raito yang tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya itu berarti Raito merasa tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu. Semuanya sudah jelas. Selama ini hanya Misa yang menyukai Raito. Selama ini, cinta Misa kepada Raito merupakan cinta yang tak terbalas.

Misa berlari meninggalkan Raito dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan–seakan air mata itu tidak akan habis. Meskipun kemarau melanda.

* * *

Raito masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya. Ia langsung merebahkan badannya di ranjang. Wajahnya tampak lesu. Ryuk hanya diam memandang Raito. Ryuk sangat mengerti perasaan Raito saat ini. Jadi Ryuk lebih memilih mengunci mulutya rapat-rapat. Ryuk tidak ingin mengganggu Raito.

Raito menutup matanya. Hatinya telah hancur berkeping-keping. Pikirannya campur aduk. Masih ada rasa sesak di dadanya. Ia bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas wajah sedih Misa yang terluka olehnya.

"Jika satu permintaanku bisa mnjadi nyata. Aku tak memerlukan apapun lagi lbih dari itu. Jadi kumohon teruslah tersenyum. Dan katakan padaku 'Aku bahagia'. Sekali saja." Batin Raito.

Matanya masih tertutup. Air mata menetes dari sudut matanya.

THE END

Ini fic pertamaku... Ini fic pengesahan diriku sebagai 'author'. Hihiii... XD

Maaf kalau kurang bagus...

Please! ...~


End file.
